Yen Sid Explains
This is the scene where our heroes arrive in Yen Sid's tower and Yen Sid explains our heroes about Legendary Pokémon in War of the Apocalypse. (Later the magic tunnel transport the Amtrak to a different location as everyone gets out of the passenger cars) Tino Tonitini: Here we are. (They look up seeing Yen Sid's tower) King Mickey: Welcome my friends. Donald & Goofy: Your majesty. Sora: King Mickey. It's good to see you. King Mickey: Good to see you too, Sora, Tino, Sunset, Ash, Tai and the other heroes. Sora Takenouchi: So what does Yen Sid want? King Mickey: He needs to see and tell you about something very important. Mordecai: Then let's go. Rigby: Okay. Tai Kamiya: Let's get going. (They went inside Yen Sid's tower and later they made it to the top of the tower and they see Yen Sid) Tino Tonitini: Master Yen Sid. (Yen Sid turns around to see the heroes) Ash Ketchum: You bring us here to see you. Yen Sid: Yes, Sora, Tino and the others, I've been expecting you. (Yen Sid sits on his throne chair) Rod: So that's Yen Sid? Tino Tonitini: That's correct, Rod. Zoe Drake: Wow, who knew that he's a sorcerer. Sunset Shimmer: He's also King Mickey's teacher. Laura: Wow, I never knew that. Donald Duck: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor! Max Taylor: What's up, my name is- Donald Duck: Max! Show some respect! Yen Sid: So you're the D-Team. Max Taylor, Rex Ancient and Zoe Drake. Zoe Drake: How did you know who we are? Yen Sid: Jonathan and Helga has told me much about you. If I'm not mistaken you were traveling with Tino and his friends. Rex Owen: Yes. King Mickey: Master, we got questions we need to ask. The villains are gonna use the Indominus Rex and the Legendary Pokemon to take over the Earth. What shall we do? Tino Tonitini: And how do we stop them? Yen Sid: There is one way to free many Legendary Pokemon from being controlled under the hands of the Villains. (Yen Sid shows the image of the Pokémon Dark Generator) Ash Ketchum: Wait! Isn't that machine we just saw back in the Villain's base in Africa? Yen Sid: That is correct. This evil generator is the one who is controlling Legendary Pokémon. And also that hybrid dinosaur Indominus Rex that was on the loose like to kill everything for sport, and she was also captured by the Villains and planning to control it and never betray them. Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh. Carver Descartes: No, way. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Well that's good for that hybrid dinosaur to be captured by them. Sunset Shimmer: But it's a bad thing that there going to control her. Sora: '''Which is why we're going to stop them in their tricks! '''Yen Sid: That wouldn't be so easy. Tish Katsufrakis: How come? Yen Sid: You see they'll use both weapons many Legendary Pokemon and Indominus Rex, to destroy all of you. Raphael: Oh, great. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes